deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Hopian
Hopian is the last dragon of the opal and the last of the seven remaining dragons that Lief awakens. He first appears in The Sister of the South and is depicted prominently on the book's cover art. Synopsis Vow with Doran Hopian is mentioned in Secrets of Deltora, a compilement of Doran's notes. As Doran was travelling and checking on the status of the seven dragon tribes, he met Hopian. The opal dragon told him that he was the last of his tribe. His father, the oldest opal dragon, had died of natural causes three months ago and all the others had been killed by the Ak-Baba's genocide. Hopian also informed Doran that he had seen a ruby dragon killed two days prior to that point and that his tribe had sensed evil in the city of Hira for some time, but took no action, hoping the residents of the city would do something. He explained that they have been preoccupied by their attmepts to control the rat population, but failed miserably. Hopian predicted that Hira would be abandoned soon, and he vowed to destroy the evil himself when that happens, provided that he survives long enough. At some point after this, Doran sought out Hopian again and convinced him to sleep until the king of Deltora roused him. He also made the opal dragon promise not to take advantage of the other dragons by entering their territories should he wake up first. ''The Sister of the South'' Hopian awakens as Lief, Barda, and Jasmine are riding to Hira on Fidelis' back. He initially attacks the topaz dragon, but is calmed quickly when Lief uses Doran's name. He turns his attention to the Gray Tide, which has begun spreading from the center of his territory, burning away parts of it with his breath, but having little success. When the Ak-Baba are sent to protect the Tide, they attack Hopian first. When Lief calls for all seven dragons to fight the Ak-Baba together, using both the power of the gems and the dragons' real names, Hopian is the first to kill one by slashing its throat. Immediately afterward, he was swarmed by the other Ak-Baba, with one latching onto his own throat. Jasmine manages to kill the Ak-Baba on its neck, but Hopian is badly weakened. The remaining five dragons arrive and kill three more of the Ak-Baba, with the surviving three fleeing, and Hopian joins them in burning away the Gray Tide completely. The opal dragon is not specifically mentioned again, but he bows to Lief with all the other dragons before presumably returning to his territory. Appearance Hopian, like all opal dragons, has scales that glitter in a rainbow of colors and a pale underside that changes color to blend in with the skies during flight. He was apparently the largest of the seven remaining dragons of Deltora. Personality Very little is known about Hopian, as he never speaks in The Sister of the South. He is infuriated to find another dragon in his territory, as is common for all dragons, but quickly relents his attack on the intruder when reminded of Doran. Hopian attacks the Ak-Baba and Gray Tide just as ferociously, and roars in triumph with his fellow dragons when he succeeds in killing one of the former. During his brief conversation with Doran in Secrets of Deltora, Hopian displays a lack of concern for the dragons of other tribes, and did not attempt to help a ruby dragon he saw being killed. He admitted that it was possible he would not survive long enough to destroy the evil in Hira, but commented that he was "hopeful that I will" and that he was "taking great care". Abilities Trivia * Hopian's name means "to hope" in Old English. Category:Dragons